


Life with a Twist

by MegsChaos



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Lifestyles, BDSM, Gift Fic, M/M, Pets, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegsChaos/pseuds/MegsChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero Yuy has a Pet, one that is more than enough thank you very much.  But when a friend of his starts to plant idea's in his mind about a Pet coming up for auction...  Life starts to get a little more interesting.  One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life with a Twist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thornsilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornsilver/gifts).



Heero Yuy was in a less than pleased mood. First of all he was not out to save the world one damned pet at a time. No matter what Wufei Chang thought. Secondly he had enough on his hands with the one pet he did have thank you very much. Just because Wufei was a crazy man with two pets and still had a wandering eye… Heero glowered at his door before opening it to see his pet there waiting for him.

Chestnut hair barely contained in a braid, his lovely violet blue eyes trained on the floor, collar attached looking every inch the obedient pet he was did not fool Heero for a moment.

It wasn’t that Duo didn’t try. He did. He tried every inch of patience Heero had. But he had been left to him by a very well meaning relative and now he was still training… Something Heero really did not have the energy for tonight. Although by the trembling in the back there was something wrong with his pet…

“Follow me.” Was all that was said as Heero headed to the living room. Something told him he was going to need a drink.

~~

Duo was worried. The pet gossip line had reached him and Wufei was after his Master to get another pet. Probably one of the snotty ones that had been through school and training and everything. Not someone like Duo, who tried very hard but he had been picked up off the street and put in the auction. Heero’s uncle had died leaving him only partly trained and leaving him with his nephew.

“Get me a drink and then tell me what has you all aflutter.” Heero demanded wearily sitting on the couch with a groan, "On second thought get the massage oil to, you can start on my back.”

Duo nodded and quickly went to get a tumbler with whiskey on the rocks and the unscented oil and the warmer. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Heero try and stretch only to wince.

Silently he moved about the room gathering everything and then gently placed the drink in reaching distance and started to remove his Master's shirt. He flushed slightly and moved out of the way so that Heero could lie on his stomach.

“Tell me pet.”

“You are going to replace me and I don’t what I am going to do or where I am to go.” Duo blurted out heedless of the catch in his voice. Heero sat up and turned to face his pet. Who had by now scrambled back down to the floor.

“I have not decided yet whether or not I am getting another. But if I di you would go nowhere until your training is done. Do I make myself clear?” 

Dou nodded sadly and waited for Heero to roll back over on his front so he could start on his back. Instead he heard his Master speak again.

“If I go to the auction I will take you with me… We will test your service in public. Now strip and do the massage correctly.”

“Yes Master", was all that was heard before the soft falling of Duo’s clothing as they hit the carpet.

~~

“You will share my bed tonight Duo. Lay out the chest and get your restraints. Then be waiting here when I am done with my shower.”

Duo felt a chill go up his spine at the idea of sharing the Maters bed. This is one area where he knew he was learning fast. This would show his Master how much he was learning and that he was getting better. Then maybe he would take him to the auction and he could show those other pets he was up to being the pet of this man. He hurried off to get everything by the bed and then he rewove his hair into a braid as he knelt in the doorway of the bathroom.

In his mind’s eye he could see the black leather restraints on the snow white sheets, feel the soft fur lining them. His gag and blindfold were off to the side. He heard the water shut off and smiled softly as his Master stepped out and noticed him there with a pleased look in his eyes.

“Good pet, you are getting better.”

Duo wanted to beam with pride but he smile softly and moved to dry Heero off. Heero pulled back and lifted Duo’s chin till they were looking at each other eye to eye.

“If you are good tonight and follow instructions I will take you to the auction in two days. But you have to be very good and try very hard – all right?” at Duo’s nod Heero smirked, “Now talk for the rest of the night will you? The silence is driving me mad…”

~~

Wufei watched his two pets make dinner and set his table. He couldn’t understand why Heero was putting up such a fuss. He needed a trained pet to train his other pet. Quatre had been like Duo until he had bought Zechs at a pet school auction. His eyes landed on a picture of one other offerings in two days. He would be perfect for Heero…

Then he felt a kiss on his knee, he moved the file out of his way to see ice blue eyes looking up at him from the floor, “Dinner is ready Sir.”

Wufei stood and ran his fingers through Zechs’ hair on his way past the taller man. Hearing the almost purring sound Wufei chuckled and sat at the table. He allowed his pet to dine with him – which he knew was unorthodox – but he hated eating alone.

~~

Duo could feel the sensations building up in him. He was spread-eagled on Heero’s bed. His reaction red and weeping, his breath heavy through his nose and currently sucking two of Heero’s fingers before they went to open up his anal opening, he was sweating and loving this. 

“You are doing very well tonight pet. Holding your release without the cock ring this long makes me very proud of you. I am going to remove your restraints so you can get on your hands and knees….”

Duo gasped as the cuffs were removed and he wasted no time flipping over and then getting on all fours. Heero smirked and went behind him, spreading his firm cheeks to tease the rosebud they hid from view. Duo moaned and thrust his hips back earning him a stinging smack on the ass

“No moving pet. Just feel.”

Duo gasped and bit his lower lips as Heero began shallow thrusts to gain entrance to his body. He struggled not to move and tried to downplay in his mind the aching weeping erection between his thighs. However his control was wearing thin and without even thinking about it he started to reach for his cock…only to receive a stinging smack on the ass for his efforts and a growl of reprimand.

“Told you to be still…” was all Heero said before grasping Duo’s wrists and restraining them in front of him. Duo felt a shiver run down his spine. He felt Heero massaging his ass for a moment before the second stinging smack as delivered. The blows landed in rhythm and never in the same place twice. Soon there was a steady fire burning in his ass and he was dripping more and more.

“Please, p-p-please… I am sorry….fuck me Sir.”

Heero pulled back and smirked, “Maybe I will…should I fuck you through the mattress pet?”

Duo growled and shoved his ass as close to Heero as he could get with his wrists restrained. He was all for playing and training…but enough was enough…”Master, please fuck me…ram your cock into my ass…I need it…” he was panting and moaning subconsciously by that time.

Heero couldn’t help but notice the prize before him. Skin flushed and damp with arousal, perfect red warm ass in the air begging to be fucked, pleading purple eyes and the sexiest hair he had seen on any pet…

Silently moving back behind his pet, Heero lubed his cock and slid into Duo with one hard thrust. He grasped the lean hips and pulled out only to return with a jarring thrust. Duo arched his back and thrust his sips back to meet the thrusts, feeling his master in him, claiming him was always the best sex ever…Then there it was. His hand jerking him off to the rhythm of his cock. 

“Come now…”

With one last thrust and cry from Duo the pet relaxed, Heero watched the tension leave the body as he pulled his still hard cock out. Duo looked at it and licked his lips. Heero stroked it playfully, “Shower first then playtime…”

~~

Three days later…

“Wufei tell me again how the hell you talked me into going to an auction. I have a pet thank you very much.” Heero groaned as he sat next to his old friend and smiled and nodded at the smaller blonde pet at his feet. Quatre blushed and looked at the ground. Wufei raised a brow at the smiling almost wiggling bundle of energy that was Duo at Heero’s feet.

“I thought maybe having someone more formally trained would be beneficial to your current one. Quatre was like him till I got Zechs, now he is still Quatre just more refined…”

Duo heard and drooped a little almost visibly. So while he wasn’t getting replaced – Heero had PROMISED, he still wasn’t learning fast enough. He sighed and let his mind wander. It didn’t seem like he had been in Heero’s life that long. Or in this lifestyle that long. He hadn’t really when you looked at pets like Quatre and Zechs who had been sold into it or left as orphans to it when they were very young. He had been a street kid up until three years ago when he had been given an offer of a safe haven he couldn’t refuse. This led him to meet his benefactor’s nephew. Duo shot a look out of the corner of his eye to his Master and smiled softly before looking resolutely ahead.

Heero glanced down at Duo and his smile behind his program, “So ‘Fei, which of these is the Wonder Pet I didn’t know I needed till today?”

“Trowa Barton, number 025698. He is third up I think. Quiet, been in the school since birth – his mother died or some nonsense like that. Anyway, many talents and…he was instructor’s aid which means he will be able to help your other – issue.”

Heero rolled his eyes and then muttered, “Duo, go get us drinks. I am in need of liquor…strong liquor.”

Duo nodded and left silently to Wufei’s surprise, “Well, he is improving. I remember not too long ago when there would have been a lecture about drinking too early, what you wanted…the list would have been endless.”

“Time does change things. So does training with a consistent Master. You know how off my uncle was at the end. Duo never really had formal training until I received him eight months ago. I think he is doing decently.”

“Gentlemen, we are glad to welcome you to the private auction. Those that are not purchased today will go onto tomorrow’s public sale. WE will start off with our three top offerings. Henri Jeffers, Michael Peteres, and Trowa Barton. Please send them out.” While Heero and Wufei took small sips from their glasses three young meant entered and stood on stage. Heero felt drawn to the one with the brunet hair and the striking emerald eyes. Wufei noticed and smirked.

“That would be the one I was telling you about. Here is his bio…take him home Heero. I think he is what your household is lacking.” He shot Duo a pointed look. Duo chose to tune out the other man and look closer at the one who had captured his master’s attention. He was well built and very attractive.

Duo humped to himself. But he still didn’t want to share…

~~

Trowa Barton stood on stage and tried his damnedest to appear collected and approachable. He had been training for the majority of his life for this moment. When someone would buy his contract and take him home. He had felt those eyes on him from the beginning and it made him shiver. He didn’t dare look up though to meet the challenging stare.

It seemed to fly by and yet time crawled. Henri and Michael had both brought good prices and now it was his turn.

“I will start the bidding at fifteen thousand dollars for Trowa Barton. Mr. Barton is very versatile…”

Trowa stopped listening and concentrated on the background noise that was the bidding and wondered if the owner of the intense stare was one of those voices. His palms sweated slightly and he closed his eyes when he heard…

“Going once, going twice, SOLD! Trowa Barton Goes to Master Yuy for the tune of $250,000.00 Congratulations Master Yuy. You may pick him up at the processing desk in ten minutes.”

~~

Heero raised a brow at the look on Wufei’s face before rising and motioning Duo to follow him, “See you at my home next Friday for dinner?”

Wufei nodded and then eyed the slaves thoughtfully before quirking a brow t Heero, who shrugged and smirked evilly back at him. Duo and Quatre exchanged eye rolls. Masters could be so dense sometimes. Like they didn’t know exactly what they had been thinking about.

~~

THE claiming and licensing of his new pet took longer than Heero had remembered from Duo. Soon enough they were on their way. Duo and Trowa in the back seat sitting silently. Duo ad this lost look on his face. Heero smiled listlessly. Hopefully seeing they way a properly trained slave behaved and carried on he might clam down a little.

For the first time the thought of a slightly different Duo disturbed him.

~~

“Duo, go make dinner while Trowa and I have a chat and take a tour of his new home.”

Trowa watched the other pet go towards another room, but not before shooting him a look of hurt and anger. Trowa wanted to sigh loudly, things would be so much simpler if he and the other pet were to get along even become friends.

“Trowa, follow me and remember. I don’t mind you getting used to things but I would like it to be as fast a transition as possible. This is your and Duo’s room when you are not in my bed. We will get you a bed soon. I honestly forgot. The training and toy room…”

Trowa’s head was spinning by the time they finished with the large condo. He smiled at is master and knelt t his side easily when Heero sat. He waited to be called to move in front of his new master and smiled shyly at the ground when Heero did so.

“You have three days to get used to your new home. Then I will take you to my bed and claim you. For now I want you to go help duo with dinner. Tonight you will both sleep in your own room. Tell him that.”

Trowa nodded and left. He had a feeling this was not going to sit well with his new roommate.

~~

He was right.

“Everything was great. Master was teaching me, I was getting the hang of things. Now you are here and I get banished back to my own bed? How fair is that?” then there was a heated violet blue glare shot at Trowa, “Remember – he was MINE first. My master first.”

At this Trowa ad to retaliate the only way he had, “He CHOSE me. He just got stuck with you.”

~~

Three days seemed to crawl by. Trowa acclimated himself nicely in the house and even Duo seemed to relax a bit and actually warm up to the other pet. Heero watched all this happen with amusement and plotted the day he would claim both his pets… His smirks were wicked when those thoughts crossed his mind.

~~

He arrived home that day to see two kneeling pets when he opened the door. Duo took his things and Trowa handed him his drink. Anyone would have noticed they were on edge. Heero dug out the moment making small talk before giving in.

“Go wash pets, then Duo – you know what I want ready for me when I am done with my shower. Explain it to Trowa. You will have thirty minutes. Starting when you hear the water run.” And e left the room. Duo heaved a sigh and rose quickly.

“Come on. We don’t have all day. I personally would like to get laid and not spanked all night thank you very much…” Trowa nodded and followed.

Duo started at the linen closet, “Always use fresh WHITE sheets. He likes the pure white when he is fucking one of us. When he and Master Chang go at it they use the silk. Never forget the towel either…” Duo muttered and walked down the hall to remake the bed he called over his shoulder, “Grab our toy trunks and bring them in here will you?”

Trowa snagged them and when he entered the room he was surprised to see the bed already in the cottony wonderfully soft sheets. He put one trunk on each side of the bed.

“Now strip and put on only wrist cuffs. All other restraints go on the nightstand.” Duo said as he fastened his collar around his throat and smiled thinly at Trowa, “He should be almost done. We have time for a sponge bath. Then we wait right outside the door kneeling. E will tell us what to do from there.”

Trowa nodded silently and followed Duo. He was nervous. Very nervous.

~~

Not ten minutes later Trowa found himself on his knees with Duo’s cock in his mouth as Heero took his ass. His new collar was a brilliant onyx against his pale tan. The tick bands on is wrists attached him to the head board. Duo’s were fastened to it as well – from behind his back. He and Trowa were completely at the mercy of the sensations tearing through their bodies. 

“Make it loud pet…I love it when you are loud…”

Duo took that as an order to let loose and started to moan and beg wit in seconds. His loud cries seemed to egg on the sandwiched Trowa was soon swallowing as Duo imploded in his mouth. Then Heero pulled out of Trowa’s ass to move Duo to kneel on the floor as he ran finger down Trowa’s spine.

“Tell me what you want pet. You get nothing else from me till you tell me.”

Trowa struggled to speak for a moment, “Want you to claim me sir. I want your cock so deep in me I don’t know where I end and you begin. Fuck me hard and leave our marks on me sir.” 

Heero smiled, “Good answer… very good.” He went in front of Trowa and grabbed is hair and pulled him closer, “Get it nice and wet…it lost some lube…”

Trowa wrapped his lips around Heero’s cock and sucked on it eagerly. THE hard velvet covered steel that would be pounding him through the mattress… Tasting the salty pre-cum that was leaking out of the tip and taking it all the way down his throat until Heero pulled back, leaving a thin strand of saliva connecting his cock to Trowa’s lips.

Duo looked up at Heero as he moved back behind Trowa again, making a small whimpering sound. Taking a moment and letting Trowa stew a little longer, Duo’s Master swooped down and covered the parted pink lips with his own. Devouring the pet till he was breathing unsteadily and moaning for more.

“You will get to play too pet… I promise.” Going back to Trowa he massaged his firm ass as he spread the cheeks once again and slid hard and fir, into the tight channel. Placing one hand on his hip and the other in his hair Heero started to pump. 

Trowa felt the need build and consume him Flickering like dancing flames on all of his senses. He reached out blindly for Duo and was in the process of kissing him when he felt and heard a sharp crack on the ass. He hissed and Duo smirked.

“Gotcha.”

Just then Heero began to pummel the sweet spot in Trowa making his eyes widen and his breathing to go erratic.

“M-master! Harder please! P-p-please! I need you. I need you so much…YES!! Right there! Oh gods yes!!! Fuck me, make me yours, slam it in my ass….ride me harder!”

Heero grinned as his pet began to sing under him and picked up the pace a bit wanting to hear him shout his name in the husky voice, The smirk was soon gone as he got wrapped up in the moment and a moment later…

“P—lease Master let him come. I want to see him…” purred Duo from his spot on the floor. He was eyeing Trowa’s weeping erection with a gleam in his eyes.

“Then taste him and leave me out of it.”

Duo eagerly climbed onto the bed and then partially under the trembling body his master was plowing into. The weeping cock was soon directly over his mouth and his tongue was cleaning it, then he wrapped his lips around it and sucked it in. Trowa threw his head back and moaned.

\”M-master I need…I need…”

Duo smirked around Trowa’s cock and continued to suck, letting Hero’s thrusting motions in the boys ass control the pace of the cock fucking his mouth. Heero was on the edge of losing control seeing his two pets clearly enjoying themselves.

“Now Trowa….NOW!”

A strangled cry left the taller boy as he exploded into Duo’s waiting mouth. Duo swallowed as best he could but same ran out and down his chin. When he came out from under him Trowa noticed and pulled the other boy close enough to lick his face clean. Heero collapsed with a pet on each side of him.

Duo made a show of looking at Trowa’s leaking ass, “How come I misbehave and my ass is rosy for days, he does and it’s only one swat?”

Heero tweaked the long braid of his pet and smiled, “Give him time to rest Duo….then I will punish him…”

Trowa shivered and snuggled a little closer to his master. His mind already coming up with MANY delightful ways he could show how very sorry he was… Heero undid their wrists and allowed them to cuddle. Placing a kiss on each forehead he allowed sleep to claim them all…


End file.
